Anise S. Divine/History
Past Not much is known about Anise's past, as if everything was an enigma. Relatives, relationships, home island, nothing is known or have been spoken of regarding things such as this. It's as if they're being kept a secret or possibly, there is no information regarding her past. Although, we will only have to wait and see... Major Events *Introduction Arc; Comic 34 - Anise is saved from the Marines grasp by Frost Shinekuya. *Introduction Arc; Comic 44 - Anise meets her second future companion and crewmate, Toadi Firma. *Introduction Arc; Comic 57 - Anise encounters her third future companion and crewmate, Blitz Talon. *Raven's Point Arc; Comic 7 - Anise finally arrives at Raven's Point, but is encountered by a huge storm surrounding it. *Raven's Point Arc; Comic 37 - Anise encounters Royal Shichibukai, Michi Canera. *Raven's Point Arc; Comic 51 - Anise re-encounters Michi and Michi agrees to help Anise find Frost. *Raven's Point Arc; Comic 97 - Michi asks Anise to join her until they reach the Grand Line as Anise agrees. *Raven's Point Arc; Comic 121 - Anise, her crew and Michi notice the dormant volcano and it's now active volcanic activity. *Raven's Point Arc; Comic 136 - Anise, her crew and Michi encounter Frezisius A. Aerion and let him accompany them to escape the lava on Raven's Point. *Raven's Point; Comic 137 - Anise, her crew, Freeze and Michi escape from the lava on Raven's Point and leave for good. *First Free Arc; Comic 9 - Michi reveals to Anise, her crew and Freeze their newly acquired bounties as pirates. *First Free Arc; Comic 26 - Anise and her crew receive their name " Hyacintho Carpe " from Freeze. *First Free Arc; Comic 95 - Anise and her crew arrive on Meldrome Island *Second Free Arc; Comic 85 - Anise and her crew regroup after going their separate ways on Meldrome Island. *Second Free Arc; Comic 90 - Anise and her crew engage Marines for the first time as a crew. They easily defeat their opponents and leave Meldrome Island with a new companion. *Third Free Arc; Comic 18 - Anise and her crew arrive on an empty island to be trained by Michi. Introduction Arc Anise had been introduced within the first arc of Hedgehog Piece, it's Introduction Arc and appeared as the first hybrid and female character in the series. She awoke within a Marine cargo ship, presumably being captured by Marines, to what reason she does not know. She immediately, being confused of her location, called for help. In just a few minutes, Frost Shinekuya, came to rescue her from the Marine's grasp and take over the ship. Afterwards, they encountered Toadi Firma whom is a lost and confused individual trying to escape off an unknown island. It would seem Toadi took a liking to her, not really knowing of her age or... mental state, but that soon came to a stop when Frost sort of stepped in. After several quabbles, it would seem the three would stay together and form a pirate crew. Shortly after their squabbles, Blitz Talon, a lost individual at sea came upon the sight of their ship and crashed right into it after going a bit crazy for finding something other than water. Blitz would seem to have then talked to the other members of the ship and join their alliance as well, making the fourth addition to Anise's crew. Shortly afterwards, it would seem that they all would be heading to a new location that would be confirmed as Raven's Point. Raven's Point Arc Before entering Raven's Point, Anise and her crew would face a problem. There had been a storm surrounding Raven's Point and she had advised everyone to stay in the Cargo ship until they passed through it. Her crewmate, Frost had gotten ahead of himself and immediately left, giving her the task of looking for him. Having a rather short attention-span, she did not IMMEDIATELY try looking for him. After a few squabbles between the remaining crew members, Anise discovers that Toadi is a dangerous individual, being the son of a famous pirate that presumably had an 8 million beli bounty since he had been a kid. After this, Toadi left the crew in search of what had been taking Frost forever to come back, leaving Anise with more responsibilities of gather her crew. She still had not immediately done that. Shortly afterwards, Anise decided to go topside with Blitz and get lost in the adventurous island; doing all sorts of activities such as shopping for supplies, etc. While doing so, she ran into a bookstore and encountered Royal Shichibukai, Michi Canera, not really knowing who she was and grabbed the attention of the Royal Shichibukai after Blitz had caught up with her and called her his captain, advising them to go look for her crewmates now. After traveling for a while with Blitz, looking for her crewmates, a wierd explosion goes off that appeals Anise's interest. She hurriedly runs off without Blitz, whom had found Toadi and runs right into Michi again, coincidentally. Michi decides to help Anise and her crewmates find her last crewmate, Frost to see what exactly piqued her interest about the young pirate captain. After walking aimlessly for hours, Michi and Anise come to Frost's location, but being short attentive as she is, her appeal is grabbed by something shiny right off in the distance of Frost and she goes immediately for it. After finding the shiny thing, it would seem to be a log compass, one that was then discovered to be owned by Michi. Anise gave her back her compass, and while doing so, Michi asked her if she could stick with her crew until they landed on the Grand Line in which Anise happily agreed to. Finally finding her last crewmate and everyone of her crew has now regrouped, Michi asks and suggests that since their business in Raven's Point has been concluded that they leave. Just as soon as she's suggested this another wierd explosion happens and it would be seen to be caused by a volcano on Raven's Point that has now become active. As she and her crew are running from the lava on Raven's Point, they run into Frezisius A. Aerion. Knowing that he may need their help, she allows him to come with them to escape the lava. They all reach their ship and leave Raven's Point. First Free Arc The time within the story shifts from mid-night to morning as Anise wakes to her ally Michi reading a newspaper from the News Coo that just came. She greeted Michi and asked how she was doing, rather than answer Michi asked if Anise could rally her crew up at the deck because she needed to show them all something. Once she gets her crew up and to the deck, Michi shows them all their newly acquired bounties for their actions that happened before and during the Introduction Arc. Not much is seen of Anise after this as she's around on the boat playing, until she stumbles down within the boat to see that the room had started flooding. It forced her and her crew to abandon ship to the nearest island, being Meldrome Island and find a new ship to sail on. Once they abandoned ship, they landed on the beach of Meldrome Island. Anise, Freeze and Toadi went ahead to look for towns while Blitz and Frost stayed back. Once they found a town, Anise and Toadi headed back to the beach to get Blitz and Frost while Freeze had stayed in town to collect supplies and register their crew for a series of contests within Meldrome Island's festival to win a new ship. After they made it into town, the attractions had gotten little Anise's attention and she sped towards the rollercoaster. After she had finished on the rollercoaster, she was left with Blitz to babysit her while leading him towards their first contest. Second Free Arc The second free arc follows directly up with the first, as Anise is still seen with Blitz on Meldrome Island.